


a thousand stars

by ourfallenangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfallenangels/pseuds/ourfallenangels
Summary: 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪'𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> here's a sastiel one shot i wrote at like 2 am :)

castiel sat at the library table late at night. the brothers had long since went to bed. he had been thinking all night, about different ways to give a confession.

to one of the brothers, specifically. 

none of them ended the way he wanted. 

all of them ended with the angel getting hurt. 

castiel wasn't sure he could handle that, but he had to tell him.

he had to tell sam how he feels. 

he pushed himself off the chair and made his way to sam's room. he stood outside the door for a good five minutes, trying to figure out what to say. finally he just decided to wing it and went in. he quietly pushed the door open, inching inside the room. sam was sleeping soundly on his stomach. the sight made castiel's heart flutter. he took a deep breath and sat next to sam on his bed. he gingerly placed his hand on sam's arm. 

"sam," he whispered. sam's eyes fluttered open as cas retracted his hand. he saw cas and raised his head slightly. 

"cas? are you okay?" 

"yes, i'm fine." 

"what time is it?" he pushed himself onto his elbow and looked around in confusion. 

"around four,"

"in the morning? is everything okay?" 

"uh," suddenly and idea popped into his head. "yes. i want to show you something." he stood as sam sat up. 

"so nothing's wrong?" 

"no. come on." he beckoned towards the door. 

"alright." sam threw the blanket off of him. 

"do you think dean would mind if we borrowed his car?" cas said as sam slipped some shoes on. he chuckled. 

"probably. what he doesn't know won't kill him, right?" 

"i suppose." sam straighted up. 

"so where are we headed?" 

"it's a surprise. come on." cas left the room with sam close behind. as they entered the library, sam stopped to write a quick note. cas grabbed the keys to the impala. 

"for dean?" sam left the note on the table. 

"just in case he wakes up." cas nodded. sam followed him up the stairs and out to the car. cas sat in the driver's seat with sam in the passengers. 

"have you ever driven this car before?" sam asked as cas started the car. 

"um, no." sam nodded as they pulled out and started down the road. they drove in a comfortable silence. the two were never really awkward around each other, which was something sam appreciated. he decided to break the the silence. 

"so, what's with the late night adventure?" castiel's stomach flipped at the question. 

"i just want to show you something." he kept his eyes forward. 

"you said that already." 

"sam, it's a surprise." castiel looked at him. sam lifted his hands in surrender. 

"alright." 

they stayed on one single stretch of road until castiel took a right. sam didn't recognize this road. he stared out the windshield until they pulled up to a large empty field, surrounded by trees. the car slowed to a stop. sam looked at castiel in confusion. cas noticed sam's confused look and cleared his throat.

"this is somewhere i like to come when i'm upset, or need to be alone." sam titled his head, like a confused puppy. 

"why did you bring me here?" 

"you'll see." he smiled and got out of the car. sam followed and watched as cas walked through a large opening in the trees. he followed. he was extremely confused as cas walked to the middle of the field. he looked around as he made his way to cas. 

"cas, this is just an open field." sam said. 

"look up." castiel responded. sam looked up and the sight took his breath away. it was a large array of stars and constellations. it was unlike anything he'd ever see before. 

"woah." sam breathed out. cas sighed. 

"i like to come watch the stars. i'm not sure why, but it's comforting." 

"it's amazing." sam's eyes scanned the sky, looking for constellations he might recognize, overall just admiring the sight. castiel kept his eyes glued to sam's face. 

"a thousand stars, and all i'd want to look at is you." castiel said it before he could stop himself. sam felt his heart skip when he realized what he just said. he looked down at the angel. 

"really?" 

"yes." 

sam took a step closer. he placed a warm hand on the right side of the angel's jaw, his fingers stretching around the back of his neck. 

"cas, are you in love with me?" 

"i think so." 

"good." he lifted cas' chin with his thumb, making him look up at him. "me too." he dipped his head and connected his soft lips to castiel's. cas was surprised, but quickly returned the kiss. sam felt relief, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. he confessed a thousand things without saying a single word. castiel placed a hand on sam's right side, pulling him closer. sam placed his other hand on the other side of his face. he pulled away and rested their foreheads together. 

"a thousand stars, and all i'd want to look at is you." he said, repeating the angel's words. he pulled away slightly, just far enough to see castiel's entire face. he looked into his sparkling blue eyes. castiel pulled away and slid off his trenchcoat, and then blazer. sam raised his eyebrows as he tossed the clothing a few feet away. then lowered himself to the ground, laying on his back. sam joined him. 

they lay in silence for a while.

"when did you figure it out?" castiel asked. 

"what, that i'm in love with you?" sam turned to his side, leaning up on his elbow. it felt good to say it out loud. cas mirrored him. they faced each other. 

"yes." 

"when you and dean went to purgatory. i tried to have a relationship with this girl, but i realized that i didn't want her. i wanted you." sam cleared his throat. "honestly, it scared the hell out of me at first. but i guess, after a while i realized i couldn't fight it. i sort of accepted it, i guess. what about you?" 

"when i was human. before that i had some unfamiliar feelings towards you, but i didn't know what it was. i thought it was friendship, but i didn't feel that way towards dean. it wasn't until i was human that i figured out it was love." sam smiled. 

"i'm glad you brought me here." 

"we should probably get back though." 

"right. how do you wanna tell dean?" cas gave a puzzled look. 

"i'm not sure. do you think he'll be accepting?" 

"yeah, i do." 

"what if he gets mad?" 

"it's dean. he won't be mad." 

"you're sure?" 

"yeah. besides," he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against the angel's lips. "you're mine now, angel. nothing dean would ever do or say is gonna change that." castiel smiled at sam's words. sam's heart skipped when his angel smiled. he felt slightly overwhelmed. he had been waiting for this day for a long time, he thought it would never happen. 

sam scooted forward, pushing himself closer to cas. he placed his hand on the side of the angel's neck, his thumb lightly tracing his jaw. he pulled him forward and connected their lips, basking in the moment. cas moved his hand to sam's side, pulling him closer as sam's hand slid up his head, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. though sam wanted the moment to last, he soon pulled away. 

"we should get back." he said, eyes still closed. he opened them and was met with sparkling blue ones. cas smiled and sat up. he pulled sam up with him and they stood. sam watched as cas collected his discarded clothing. they made their way back to the car and got in, sitting closer than before. they talked during the drive, about movies they liked and books sam had read. they both felt inexplicably happy. 

when they arrived back at the bunker, the faintest sliver of a sunrise had started to show. inside, it was like no one was there, which meant dean was still asleep. they made it to sam's room without making much noise. sam eyed cas as he slipped off his shoes. 

"do you have any other clothes?" he asked. cas looked down at his outfit. 

"not exactly." he responded. sam chuckled and pulled out a black t-shirt with some sweatpants. he handed them to cas. 

"put these on." 

sam was slightly disappointed when cas left the room to change. he sat on the bed and waited. cas reentered the room. sam's breath caught when he saw him. the shirt was slightly oversized, but still looked good. cas sat next to sam on the bed, getting under the covers. 

they talked for a while, until sam's eyes started getting heavy. cas noticed. 

"sam, you should go to sleep." cas said. 

"what? i'm fine." he said, stifling a yawn. cas chuckled as he moved to leave. sam grabbed his wrist before he could get up. "please stay." he said, sleepily. 

they settled into position, sam in castiel's arms. he was already asleep by the time cas got settled. though cas didn't need to sleep, he felt comfortable enough and started dozing off. soon they were both asleep, tangled in each other's arms. 

a few hours later, around eight a.m., cas woke up. sam was still dead asleep, so he got up. he made his way to the kitchen. it was empty. he poured himself a glass of water from the sink and sat at the table. 

he couldn't believe the events that took place a few hours earlier. it almost felt as if it wasn't real. he smiled to himself and drank his water. dean walked in, fully dressed with a tablet in his hand. he did a double take when he saw cas. 

"is that sam's shirt?" cas looked down at his shirt, and then back up at dean.

"yes." dean raised his eyebrows. sam walked in and dean's eyes shifted to him. 

"sammy! look who decided to grow a pair and tell cas how he feels!" he said. 

"actually, is was cas who confessed first." he responded. cas felt his face getting hot. dean raised his eyebrows. 

"really? ha!" he laughed and patted sam's shoulder as he walked out. "finally!" he shouted as he turned the corner. sam chuckled and poured himself a cup of coffee. he sat across from cas. cas watched him as he sipped his coffee. 

"i guess he's okay with it?" cas said. sam smiled. 

"yeah." he put down his cup. he stood and walked around to cas, holding out his hand. 

"come with me." he said. cas took his hand and sam led him to the library. sam pulled him to the edge of the middle table, where the brothers had previously carved their initials. he grabbed the pocket knife off the table and gave it to cas. 

"put yours up there." 

"but...i don't have a last name." 

"sure you do. winchester." at these words, castiel smiled. he sat at the chair and started carving. sam leaned over the back of the chair as cas carved. soon, the table had three sets of initials. 

"castiel winchester. has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" sam said as cas shut the knife. 

"yes, it does." cas looked at sam. "thank you." he said. 

"for what?" 

"letting me be a part of your family." sam smiled. 

"of course. you earned it." they both smiled. sam leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against castiel's lips. when he pulled away, he realized something. 

for the first time,

in a very long time, 

he was happy. 


End file.
